


La piccola Lavanda

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [65]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Le riflessioni della piccola Lavanda che si appresta a conoscere il suo Cielo e gli altri guardiani.Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - My Stranger; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGY-r5TqKo0.Questa storia partecipa a Parolando.Prompt: Polvere, Caffé, Divorziato e Morso!





	La piccola Lavanda

La piccola Lavanda

La bambina socchiuse gli occhi e si sedette davanti allo specchio, prese tra le dita ossute una ciocca di morbidi capelli argentei ed iniziò a passarvi sopra la spazzola, una fascetta candida le cingeva la fronte.

Le sue iridi color perla si riflettevano nel vetro, ai cui bordi si era posata della polvere.

“Piccola mia, non lasciarti mai incastrare in un matrimonio in cui non sei felice.

Il mio _sensei _era il migliore degli uomini, ma non ha mai divorziato dalla donna che lo faceva soffrire” spiegò la donna. Si era seduta nella poltroncina color crema alle spalle della figlia. “Mia piccola Lavanda, farò in modo che tuo padre non ti obblighi ad un sacrificio simile a quello che ho dovuto superare io. Un matrimonio senza amore è sterile” mormorò. La spada che portava al fianco affondava nelle pieghe della lunga gonna.

“Sì, madre” rispose la piccola. Polvere e ragnatele erano in diversi angoli della camera completamente in legno, tranne parte del mobilio.

Dalla finestra aperta proveniva l’odore del caffè.

“Madre, è venuto a trovarci Roberto Scoglio?” domandò, chiudendo gli occhi. Si concentrò sul profumo fragrante, mentre passava a pettinarsi un’altra ciocca.

“Sì, vuole accompagnarti di persona in Italia a conoscere il tuo boss” spiegò la hitman.

“Madre, verrà anche sorellina Lavina?” domandò Lavanda con voce stanca.

< Non sono felice in casa mia. Mi chiedono una perfezione che mi dilania, sostenerla mi svuota e mi fa passare ogni gioia di vivere.

Sorellina non si sente all’altezza e m’invidia, ma io sono gelosa di lei, che sa ancora sorridere e giocare.

Come posso capire cos’è l’amore se ormai risuono vuota come una statua di bronzo? > si chiese.

Una spada più piccola era appoggiata su un comodino accanto al letto, sull’altro e sulla scrivania c’erano pile di libri e carte.

“Tesoro, dovrai stare attenta. Uno degli altri piccoli Guardiani del futuro Nono è un vampiro. Un solo morso potrebbe condannarti.

Invece, se riuscirai a fare di lui una tua _preda_, senza venire intaccata, avremo il controllo sull’intera Cina.

Quel piccolo Hibari è figlio di Fong, colui che ha ereditato il posto d’imperatore” spiegò la donna.

“Sì, madre” rispose meccanicamente Lavanda, finendo di pettinarsi.


End file.
